


Surprise

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel are at Tauriel's gynaecologist because they need more information about her pregnancy. Then, the doctor finds out something unexpected and Fíli is anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this is the last part of this series, though, of course, I will finish my other stories I have started and which are set in this universe.  
> Furthermore, I have ideas for a sequel. Are you interested?  
> Please let me know in your comments. I appreciate all of your feedback! Thank you, all of you, who have read the fics eagerly and especially those of you who have left comments. I love you guys!  
> Thank you so much for your support. It means a lot to me.  
> Now, enjoy!  
> Unbetaed. (As always, all mistakes are my own. Who wants to be my beta?)

Fíli's stomach clenched as soon as the doctor said the words, “Oh, well, that's interesting. And unexpected!”

 _Oh no! Not again_ , he thought, fearing the worst. And then, when Kíli took his hand and Tauriel, brave, strong, gorgeous Tauriel, asked, “What's wrong?”, he thought that it was over, they were not destined to become parents.

So, for a moment, he pressed Kíli's hand, then reached out his other to place it on Tauriel's shoulder. If there were bad news, she would need all the support she could get. Yes, it was also his or his brother's child that might be in trouble, but this was something that happened inside of her body. Fíli was sure he couldn't even imagine what it must be like for her.

But then, fortunately, the doctor elaborated. “Nothing's wrong, Miss Greenwood. Don't worry. It's only that I can hear two heartbeats and see two amniotic cavities. That means you are expecting twins. Dizygotic twins. Congratulations to you and... the...father?”

Fíli couldn't believe his ears. So the baby – babies – were fine. Babies. Twins. Oh, my god. Two children. Fíli thought he would faint. Kíli, however, seemed to be confused. “What does that mean, 'dizygotic twins'?” he asked. It was Tauriel, who explained it to him. “Non-identical twins.”

Kíli needed a moment to digest that. Then, he was exuberantly happy. “Awesome! Two babies! This time, we **really** were successful, Fee. I am certain that one is mine, the other yours!”

Fíli blushed, as did Tauriel. They never openly told the doctor about their relationship, but now Kíli didn't leave a doubt about how they were interrelating.

“I don't think it works like that, Kíli,” was all that he could say. The doctor, though, had other ideas. “Oh, biologically, it does. I don't want to imply anything, but if the mother has sexual intercouse with two different partners around the time she is ovulating, the offspring when being dizygotic twins – as opposite to being monozygotic or identical twins – can have two different biological fathers. Despite the fact that from a medical viewpoint they would not be considered twins then.”

Fíli didn't even want to contemplate what that meant. He and his brother (and Tauriel) had always dreamed about one child.

When Fíli and Kíli had met Tauriel for the first time, they had made sure to convey that they wanted to sire the child together, so that neither knew who the father really was. But now, this condition offered completely different options. On the one hand, it could be that both babies were fathered by either him or Kíli. On the other hand, it could be like Kíli suggested – and what the doctor confirmed – that they had both been lucky to impregnate her.

Tauriel, who had remained quiet so far, just commented, “My brother and I are non-identical twins. I didn't know that this could be genetic.”

The doctor shrugged. “Considering the possibility of having dizygotic twins, it is genetic.”

Fíli was happy. He really was. But he couldn't show it like Kíli, who was leaning down towards Tauriel, kissing her, whispering. “I love you, darling. I love you so much!”

He just patted her shoulder. “Yeah, it's great. Wow!” Tauriel looked at him, drawing her eyebrows together, while her lips were locked with Kíli's, but he just shook his head. Later. He would explain everything to her, but later. She needed to understand that, yes, he was happy, but that he was also worried about the news.

As far as he knew, being pregnant with twins wasn't easy for the mother and also included risks for the babies. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to her or their child – or children. Again.

 

 


End file.
